evolution backtracking
by jack fangs
Summary: hunter is a man that is sufering of some thing knowen as evolution backtracking his is faster stronger and lives longer them most human but he more of a best then a man but he is not the only one sufering from this there are others that this was happened to is there a way for he to become human again or will he become even more like a best


While I sat on a rock overlooking the forest floor, I was watching this human running around trying to get out of the forest. He will never find his way out. I have led him so deep into the forest that if you don't know what you are doing, you will be lost for days. As I watched, he has stopped running around.

I say to myself, "Well it was fun while it lasted."

As I get up, I start my way down to the forest floor. I see that he has stopped running around and is not afraid any more. Well, I'll just have to fix that.

Then I hear him yell, "I'm not afraid of you! Do you hear me!? I'M NOT AFRADE YOU!?"

Ah, I love it when they try to act so brave just before the run for their life. Now that I'm on the forest floor, I moved to the shadow of a tall tree. It is not as dark as I would like it to be. Tonight the moon is full and there is not a cloud in the sky. That makes it a lot harder to hunt, but it cannot be helped. As I look at my prey, I see that he is looking for me in the wrong direction. He is looking for me in front of him when I am behind him. So to get things started, I made a deep growl so loud that he can hear me. He turned around afraid again and looked right at me, the moon moved and when it's light hit me it made my eyes seem to glow. I can see that he is so afraid that he cannot move. I take a step forward on all fours to make myself more like a beast, then I take one more step to him and he runs away. I smile to myself, revealing my fang like teeth and say the hunt is on. I don't need to scare him any more, so I stopped walking on all fours and started to chase him on two legs. As I'm chasing him, I turn left and start running at full speed so I can get him from the side. As I'm running, I feel so alive. The feeling I get from the hunt is so great. My heart is pumping so fast that I feel that it might burst from my chest at any time. The rush in my veins is so great that no feeling at all can even come close to it. My blood is screaming at me. I want this with every part of my body and I'm running. I see him. He is slowing down. He is getting tired. Now is the time to attack. He has now come to a full stop and looks around for me. He hears my growl again and turns to see me just before I sink my teeth into his neck. As we go down, I bite even harder, sinking my teeth even deeper into his flesh. When we hit the ground, he is still fighting. I'll give him credit, he may not be smart but he is tough. As we are fighting, he tries to use his arms and hands to throw me off of him, but I grab both his whist and try to pin him to the ground, but he is still fighting back even though has lost a lot of blood. I have gotten tired of the fighting, so to put an end to this. I stiffen my neck muscles and give a jerk of my neck to snap his. Now that it is all over, I'm ready to eat. I look at the man that had been my prey. He was a lean man. Not too built, but not too fat either. Now I can't choose where to start eating, at the chest or the guts. I think I'll start at the neck. As I'm eating, I am ripping and cutting flesh with each bite. I taste more blood. The salty flavor is ever present. Now I'm targeting the throat muscles and I just keep tearing and eating, loving all the blood and flesh. I keep eating the flesh of his neck until I hit the bone. Bones are really only good for gnawing on, so I moved to his chest and stared tearing it. By the time I stopped with his chest, the whole of his upper half of his ribcage was there for all to see as moved to his gut when I seen a pack of wolves looking to take my kill. I should drive them away, but I always leave some of my kills for the forest to claim so I leave what is left for them. When I got back to the cave that has been my home and the heart of my area of the forest for the past 30 years, I see how I have to live now. I think that I hate the life I now have to live. I miss my home, my friends, my loved ones, and my wife to be, but that was from another life and another man and wishing for things to be anything but what they are as of now is useless. I get ready to go sleep and I hear someone coming to my cave. Not just passing by, but looking for it. I was ready to kill anyone who would try to kill me. Most who are looking for my kind do so to kill and or capture us and in so rare cases they what us to take them though the forest. Now whoever this is, they are close. I jumped out ready to kill any and all them, but when I landed outside of my cave I seen not a group of hunters, but a very lovely girl. She seen me and she stared to scream, but I jumped at her and put my hand over her mouth.

I said, "If you scream, I will rip your throat out. Do you hear me?"

She shakes her head yes, then I take my hand off her mouth.

Now that she has calmed down I ask her, "What are you doing here?"


End file.
